


House of the rising sun

by winni_w



Category: Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>как Она и Полковник познакомились. <br/>Она или Кастомер - вот http://sincity.wikia.com/wiki/Customer<br/>Полковник - вот http://sincity.wikia.com/wiki/The_Colonel <br/>Написано на ФБ-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of the rising sun

There is a house in New Orleans   
They call the rising sun   
And it´s been the ruin of many a poor girls  
And god, I know I´m one

У нее всегда имелось много денег. Она не знала, что делать с ними — что делать с собой. Добиваться было нечего. Поэтому Она погрузилась в удовольствия тела: так просто забыть о пустоте жизни, занимаясь тем, что давало жизнь — сексом. 

* * *  
Она откинулась на спинку диванчика, взяв бокал «Дом Периньон» и наблюдая сквозь янтарные пузырьки равномерное брауновское движение человеческих молекул. В большом зале, полном зеркал и мрамора, было светло, и свет неприятно давил на усталые глаза. Она прикрыла веки; когда открыла, то рядом с ней сидела женщина.   
— Гейл, — представилась она.

Она подняла бровь. Гейл была короткостриженой брюнеткой с весьма хищным выражением лица. Длинные ноги начинались там, где заканчивалось короткое — вернее, крошечное, — черное платье, на шее — бархотка с намеками на шипы. То, что она проститутка, просто выпирало из нее, словно клеймо стояло на каждой поре. И не сказать, чтобы та этого стеснялась.  
Гейл закурила.  
— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, — сказала новая знакомая, кривя пухлые губы в улыбке. Тоже хищной.   
Она подняла вторую бровь. «Неужели?» — говорила Она всем своим обликом. Обычно после этого Ей предлагали перепихнуться или попробовать наркотик; Она уже приготовилась выслушивать первые реплики в духе «Жизнь кажется тебе пресной, не так ли?». Не счесть, сколько раз пытались Ее снять таким образом.

— Есть такой дом, называется «Дом восходящего солнца», — выдохнула Гейл клуб дыма. — Сходи туда.  
Она ждала продолжения, но Гейл молчала, улыбаясь краешком рта и так же разглядывая толпу в зале. Молчала и курила.  
— Что за дом?  
— Сходи, сходи, — ответила Гейл. — Тебе понравится.  
— Где он?  
— Буду я еще тебя учить, как раздобыть информацию, — фыркнула проститутка. — Хочешь, так вперед.  
Поднялась и ушла, покачивая крутыми бедрами, растворилась в толпе, словно и не было.

* * *  
Ей действительно понравилось.

Первая сессия оказалась в небольшом бильярдном зале. Бордовое сукно стола, — единственного стола, места хватало только, чтобы обойти вокруг, — красное дерево стен, кровавые шторы. На Ней — алое платье до пола с длинными рукавами и с высоким воротом. Но зато имелся разрез почти до живота, и тугая ткань заманчиво открывала упругое бедро, и можно было заметить, что белья на Ней нет.

Клиент, худощавый мужчина в маске на поллица, явно молодой, выдержал только пять минут перекатывания шаров. Потом он метнулся к Ней и схватил за горло.

Она ничего не ответила. Она закрыла глаза, чувствуя хватку жесткой ладони и то, как бился Ее пульс в сжатой сонной артерии. Клиент провел холодным кием по внутренней стороне бедра, опрокинул Ее на стол и отдернул длинный подол.

Накануне, готовясь, Она тщательно выбрила все свое тело, поэтому кожа стала чувствительной, и сейчас твердое касание казалось особенно ледяным. Она почувствовала, что кончик гладкого кия — толстой части, где рукоять, — медленно скользнул, вдавливаясь, раскрывая Ее, собираясь войти.

Она ждала. Совсем не было страшно, только немного неприятно. Она знала, что клиенты приходят сюда всякие, и порой проститутки «Дома восходящего солнца» не выживали. Но Ей это только придавало азарта. Некоторое опасение за свою жизнь — все равно никчемную — приятно подогревало. Она гадала, что сделает клиент — раздолбает ее кием так, что Она не успеет доехать до больницы? Или ограничится все-таки своим личным инструментом? 

— Меня зовут Полковник, — донеслось до Нее.  
Вот так поворот сюжета. Она открыла глаза. Оказалось, что клиент снял маску. Очень симпатичный молодой человек — если бы не пугающие ледяные глаза.   
— Привет, Полковник, — ответила Она, слегка улыбаясь. Голос после той хватки вернулся не сразу.  
— Ты действительно не боишься?  
— Немного.  
Полковник наклонил голову.  
— Нет, ты не боишься, — с еле заметным интересом сказал он. — Как тебя зовут?  
Она промолчала. Полковник улыбнулся уголком рта. Как Гейл тогда.  
— Тогда никакого толку от тебя, — он перестал улыбаться. Несколько секунд висела тяжелая тишина, словно он по-режиссерски нагнетал саспенс. Но потом Полковник прервал паузу. — Я лучше посмотрю красивое кино.

Он отпустил ее и постучал кием в дверь. Внутрь вошла... Гейл. Легка на помине. На ней было только черное белье — почти спортивное, без особых изысков.  
— Думаю, что сегодня у меня настроение для красивого зрелища, — суховато сказал Полковник. — Начинай.  
Он уселся на подоконник фальшивого окна и закурил. Гейл посмотрела на Нее и хищно улыбнулась. В руках у нее была коробка, она поставила ее на стол и открыла. В ноздри ударил знакомый въедливый запах. Лубрикант и что-то неживое.   
— Страпон? — подняла брови Она. — Тебе помочь?  
— Сделай милость, — кивнула Гейл.

Она помогла ей надеть и застегнуть пояс, на который прикреплялся внушительный искусственный член. Потом Гейл грубо крутанула Ее и прижала всем телом к бильярдному столу. Она вжалась щекой в шероховатое сукно. Гейл прикусила Ей мочку уха, издала смешок и начала плавно входить в Нее. 

Сначала она ввела лишь кончик и остановилась на какое-то время, руками оглаживая Ей спину, словно массируя. Иногда Гейл словно выпускала когти, впиваясь ногтями в Ее бока. Тогда Она сладко ахала. Твердый край стола не очень удобно вжимался в Ее бедра.

Вдруг Гейл вошла в Нее полностью. Она подавилась криком. Было не слишком больно — но внезапно, да к тому же Гейл на этом не остановилась, а стала грубо трахать Ее, вцепившись в бедра.

На стене висело зеркало, и Она увидела, как оскалилась Гейл, с каким наслаждением она вбивалась в Нее. Роскошная грудь мулатки тряслась в черном бюстгальтере, и почему-то именно это воспламенило Ее, и волны наслаждения начали полыхать в Ее теле. Она заорала, жмурясь и содрогаясь.

— Тс-с, куда ж ты так быстро, — хохотнула Гейл. — Мы еще не закончили.

Oh mother tell my baby sister   
Not to do what I have done   
But shun that house in New Orleans   
They call the rising sun


End file.
